Janne (Arm Wrestling Championship)
Biography Born into a family with hunting past, she was taught and had an upbringing as huntress. At 15, she broke the record with 36-hour survival in hunter game. 9 years later, his father died while defending her from the polar bear. Two days later, her mother caught lung cancer but never told her daughter anything about the illness until 4 years later. When she learnt that her mother was ill, she looked after her mother day and night. Before her demise, she told Janne there's an arm wrestling championship. Woved to prove that she's capable of being more than a huntress, she joined the tournament. And so, her story began... Intro (We hear Janne's narration as various footages of her childhood with parents are slowly showing up.) Janne: My name is Janne. I'm the sole daughter of the family who has written their past with hunting days. I observed my parents' ways of hunting. Like I was studying them. (Janne, as a teenager, is seen using equipments she had in her hunter game. She pulls the arrow and throws it at camera. Janne: 'Being huntress needs more work, adaption and overcoming. All these three are meant for our very survival. But one day... '(Janne's father then is seen wrestling a giant polar bear but quickly gets clawed by the polar bear's huge and hard claws.) Janne: I lost my most beloved person... My dad. (Seeing his dead body, her blue eyes are filled with an inexplainable rage and threw axe at polar bear's head, splitting it in half.) Janne: 'Two days later, my mother felt ill. Doctors said she caught lung cancer. Therefore, its progress has already gone too far. She never told us. Maybe she was scared that would prevent me from continuing our very work as hunters. Now that I'm a grown woman, I decided to talk to her. '(Janne sits on her mother's bed while mother violently coughs before ending with a deep breath.) Janne: Mother... do you have something to tell me? Janne's mother: 'Janne... my beautiful daughter... I have some-something to tell you... I caught this illness four years ago. But I kept it secret. Because I didn't want to upset you. But since you became the only one alive that keeps hunting, I'm telling you this now... There's an arm wrestling championship... Join that tournament and prove yourself to be the strongest huntress I've ever seen. One more thing... '''Janne: '''Yes, mama? What's it? '''Janne's mother: '''There's someone you will love with all your heart... Far from here... In a place where the conquers come from... Find him... and bring him to me... before I pass on... '''Janne: (sobbing) '''Okay, mama. I'll keep your word. '(They hug warmly as screen slowly fades to black.) 'Rival Cutscene (Vs. Temur)' (Before the match, Janne notices the man who works as conqueror from Mongolia.) Janne: So, you're the man from the place where conquerors come from? Temur: Correct. I'm from Mongolia, the country of conquerors. Janne: My mom mentioned me about you. But I didn't expect you to be that guy. Temur (playfully): I wonder why? Janne: (laughing) Maybe I never asked who that guy was. Temur: About your mother, how is she doing? Janne: She's not doing well. She wanted to see you before her demise. Temur: After this match... (Realizing what he meant, she put her elbow on cushion.) Janne: Of course. After Rival Match Cutscene Temur: '''Wow! You got a remarkable strength. I'm impressed. '''Janne: '''It's all about hardworking and experience of years. My parents taught me, so I improved. '''Temur: You love hardwork, don't you? Janne: It's better to do anything than doing nothing all the time. Temur: Agreed with you. One more thing, there's an android-like arm wrestler who became champion in the said match. His name is R3STLIN9. You must think about his moves quicker and move faster before he beats you. Janne: 'Don't bother. I trust my experience and hardworking. '''Temur: '''Janne... '''Janne: '''Yes? '(Temur briefly kisses her on the forehead.) ''' '''Temur: I love you, my brave huntress. Janne: 'I love you, too. '(They briefly hug.) ''' '''Temur: Go, Janne. Beat that champion! (Janne nods and heads toward the Arm Wrestling Arena in Washington D.C. where R3STLIN9 is.) Final Boss Intro (We hear the announcer's exciting announcement as stage lights wander around until they all focus on R3STLIN9.) Announcer: 'Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome. To. Arm. Wrestling. CHAMPIONSHIIIPPP!!! On this side, the unstoppable, unbeatable, and uncrushable arm wrestling champion. The one and only android sportsman: R3STLIN9!!! '(Then the stage lights focus on Janne.) Announcer: 'Now we're switching to the other side... The unyielding, the hardworking, the living proud of Scandinavia...: Janne The Huntress!!! '(Janne bows to her audience who came to watch her beat the robot. She arrives at the match field.) R3STLIN9: '''I've got a positive ID. Identified as Janne from Norway of Scandinavia. Working as huntress. ''(Turns to Janne)'' ''Janne, do you have any words left to say before the match starts? '''Janne: '''Yes, I have many. I came far from here to prove that I'm deserved to be the mother of huntress and pass down my hunter/huntress spirit to future generations. '''R3STLIN9: '''Input completed. All your words are considered wishful. Now initiating match mode. '(They both put their elbows on cushions and catch their hands respectively.) After Final Boss Match Cutscene (The camera angle changes to the birdview as Janne raises her fist in celebration.) Janne: '''Viking Power!!!! Ending '''Janne (narrating): After I beat that scrap metal champion, I took Temur with me and I headed back to home. I was about to make my mom's last wish real. (The scene then shows both Janne and Temur talking to Janne's mother.) Janne's mother: Janne... my daughter. I-I'm-I'm proud of you. (turns to Temur) ''Temur... '''Temur: '''Yes, Janne's mother? '''Janne's mother:' My daughter... is all yours now... Look after her... Ne-Never let her down... And please... c-call me... Diana... (With a soft smile, she dies with her bright blue eyes half-open. Janne gets devastated over her mother's death but Temur reassures her with a hopeful look.) Temur: Don't be upset, Janne. I'll always be with you. Your mom will watch over us. She's now with your father. (Feeling relaxed, she warmly hugs him.) Janne: Temur... I love you with all my heart. Temur: I love you too, my living wolf. (They look into each other's eyes and Temur kisses her on the forehead.) Temur: So, let's conquer people's hearts, shall we? (Janne nods silently.) (Then, the screen fades to black. We see then various footages of the characters showing their past stories before ending with two arms grabbing each other and the text standing over the hands saying "A.W.C.") Category:Original characters Category:Original Characters